Hari Tersial Kyungsoo
by EXO Love
Summary: Kyungsoo dituduh sebagai mucikari oleh seseorang. Sahabatnya sendiri menjauhinya, pernyataan cinta dari Jongin dan seorang asing hampir membuatnya babak belur. Satu hari yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir gila. (chap 1: Hari Tersial Soo)


**Hari ****Tersial Kyungsoo**

**EXO Love**

**EXO, Wu Yi Fan, Luhan, dan lain-lain**

**tokoh bukan punya pengetik.**

**Kyungs****oo dituduh sebagai mucikari oleh seseorang. ****S****ahabatnya sendiri menjauhinya,**** pernyataan cinta dari Jongin**** dan seorang asing hampir****membuatnya****babak belur****. Satu hari yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir gila. (chap 1: Hari Tersial Soo)**

* * *

><p><em>Selasa, 8.00 a.m<em>

"Tao! Tao!" tubuh mungil Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menyusul laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. Tao memang mendengarkan panggilan Kyungsoo namun seolah tuli dia menghiraukannya. Dan tanpa menyerah Kyungsoo terus berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah dan meraih Tao.

"Berhentilah mengejarku! Menjauhlah!" respon Tao ketika Kyungsoo membalikan badanya dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Respon Tao yang dianggap cukup mengerikan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menciut. Niat awalnya yang hendak memarahi Tao pun sirna karena wajah imut itu kini tampak sama dengan rentenir. -Meski pada faktanya setiap hari muka Tao sama dengan preman pasar-

Tao memandang Kyungsoo sesaat dan melangkah masuk gedung sekolah. Kyungsoo benar-benar terpaku disana dengan tatapan bodoh miliknya. Menunduk dan berfikir dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Tao tersayangnya. Uh, saat sahabat sendiri mencampakanmu? Menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak saat ada sesuatu yang janggal terjadi disekililingnya. Ya, ini memang janggal karena, hampir semua warga sekolah disekitarnya melirik kearahnya. Sebagian berjalan sambil terus meliriknya, sebagian lainnya berhenti dan berbisik.

Tanpa alasan Kyungsoo langsung berkesimpulan kalau dialah objek nista yang sedang diperhatikan oleh banyak orang.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas kebawah kembali keatas dan kebawah dan seterusnya. Dia rasa tak ada yang aneh. Seragam yang ia kenakan sudah rapi, tidak ada sobekan atau kotoran sama sekali. Rambutnya pun demikian, masih hitam legam tanpa cat berwarna menyala. Lalu apa yang diperhatikan orang-orang?

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo" seseorang berhasil mengejutkan Kyungsoo walau Kyungsoo tahu niat awal orang itu adalah menyapa.

"Chen, entah perasaanku saja atau mereka semua memperhatikan ku?" tanpa berniat membalas sapaan Chen, Kyungsoo segera bertanya karena ingin lekas tahu apa yang membuatnya diperhatikan banyak orang. Dan ingin dengan cepat mengenyahkan hal sialan itu.

Chen memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dan benar mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Sebenarnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya Kyungsoo tapi karena Chen berada didekat Kyungsoo maka Chen juga merasakan tatapan yang lain.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Kyungsoo memutar bolak-balik tubuhnya. Hendak memastikan benar-benar tidak ada yang kurang.

"Kau sempurna seperti biasa Soo, eumh" Chen mengangguk-anggukan kepala meyakinkan.

"Lalu?"

"Baiklah akan aku beri tahu. Tapi tidak disini"

* * *

><p>"Apa yang-?" tanya Kyungsoo nampak kaget dan bingung.<p>

"Heumh" Chen hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa seseorang begitu kejam, sampai menuduhku sebagi mucikari Chen? Apa salah yang pernah kubuat?" Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan layar smartphone milik Chen yang menampilkan sebuah laman group di sosial media.

Laman group yang Kyungsoo buka adalah sebuah laman berisikan gambar-gambar wanita cantik yang memakai pakaian-belum-jadi. Bukan wanitanya yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka sekarang melainkan admin atau pemilik laman group tersebut. Admin tersebut menyebutkan bahwa dirinya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dan tentu saja meski belum tentu Do Kyungsoo hanya Kyungsoo seseorang, banyak orang yang berasumsi bahwa Kyungsoo-lah mucikari mereka.

"Kau punya musuh sebelumnya?"

Jawaban Kyungsoo hanya sebuah gelengan cepat. Chen meliriknya sebentar sambil melihat air muka Kyungsoo.

"Lagi pula anak sepertimu mana ada musuh. Justru mereka yang naksir" gumam Chen lirih sambil meminum jus kotak rasa jeruk miliknya. Hening sesaat di halaman belakang sekolah karena Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan dirinya yang palsu sedang Chen dengan jus jeruk.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung dan kesal. Kenapa ada orang yang tega melakukan ini? Jika ini benar-benar Kyungsoo yang tidak bermaksud memfitnah dirinya, tapi kenapa orang ini mencantumkan biodata Kyungsoo? Dia bahkan memberikan alamat rumah Kyungsoo, nomor telepon, bahkan alamat e-mail miliknya. Beruntungnya Kyungsoo karena handphone-nya sedang kehabisan energi, bisa-bisa ditendang oleh guru dia jika handphone-nya itu tidak berhenti bedering.

Brussh!

"Itu dia Soo itu dia!" seru Chen yang sebelumnya sempat menyemburkan minumannya. Kyungsoo tentu saja terkejut dan menatap pemuda disampingnya ini dengan jijik ketika Chen menyeka air jus yang mengotori daerah sekitar mulutnya dengan jas almamater.

"Itu dia apanya?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ya itu dia! Mungkin kau merasa tidak pernah membuat kesalahan sama sekali. Tapi itu dia secara tidak langsung kau membuatnya" Chen berbicara dengan sedikit gila karena saking bersemangatnya.

"Aku membuat kesalahan? Apa itu?"

"Wajah imut, manis, tubuh mungil, suara lembut. Kau membuat para pria dan wanita menyukaimu"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat tidak enak ketika dia disamakan dengan unsur-unsur gadis seperti itu. Tapi niat menggampar Chen ia urungkan ketika dia sadar Chen tahu jawaban dari masalah ini. Dan jika Kyungsoo benar-benar menggampar Chen tadi maka dapat dipastikan Si Troll Otak Petir ini tidak akan memberikannya solusi.

"Iya lalu laki-laki atau perempuan mana yang mau melukai orang yang mereka sukai?"

"Bukan Soo bukan yang menyukaimu. Melainkan orang yang menyukai orang yang menyukaimu"

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas perlahan berusaha sabar dengan temannya yang satu ini. Entah Chen yang hendak membuatnya bingung atau menyombongkan suara merdunya itu, tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tak sabar dengan apa yang diketahui Chen. Dan Chen terlalu bertele-tele untuk menjelaskannya.

"Jadi begini Soo, aku tahu banyak orang yang menyukaimu. Mungkin saja dari sekian banyak mereka juga memiliki penggemar. Dan aku pikir penggemar mereka tidak suka jika mereka menyukaimu?" jelas Chen sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Berusaha menggunakan akalnya untuk memproses kalimat yang Chen berikan. Secara perlahan, dan barulah setelah beberapa detik Kyungsoo menjetikan jari.

"Oh seperti jika, abangku menyukaiku tapi aku menyukaimu. Maka abangku akan cemburu dan marah, dan dia pasti akan melukaimu, kan?"

"Emm… yah begitulah. Tapi yang terpenting kau harus berhati-hati"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Mungkin yang dikatakan Chen ada benarnya meski masih dalam perkiraan, tapi teori Chen selalu mendekati. Walaupun muka dan kelakuannya macam badung kurang kerjaan ditambah obsesi gilanya pada bebek, Chen memiliki otak yang luar biasa encer. Pendapat dan pemikirannya selalu menjadi jalan keluar bagi teman-temannya. Tapi karena kekurangan pada muka itu membuat hanya beberapa murid saja yang memanfaatkan otaknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ada beberapa pertanyaan. Seperti, siapa orang yang menyukaiku? Dan siapa pula orang nekat ini? Dan yang terakhir bagaimana aku keluar dari masalah ini? Chen?"

Chen menyesap jus jeruknya kedalam sampai menimbulkan suara dan mengakibatkan kotaknya menyusut. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran sekaligus jijik. Sedotan malang, pikirnya.

"Cap cap… Tenang saja Soo, aku dan otak pintar ku ini akan membantumu memecahkan masalah" Chen menyimpan kotak jus kosong miliknya kedalam tas, karena dihalaman belakang sekolah ini memang tidak disediakan tempat sampah.

"Hum! Terima kasih Chen"

"Sama-sama. Eungh… Soo sebenarnya beberapa minggu terakhir ini kau memiliki seorang penguntit"

"Iya? Kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Awalnya aku tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya tadi dia mengikuti kita kemari?"

"Oh ya? Mana?" Kyungsoo hendak berdiri dan mencari orang tersebut tapi ditahan oleh Chen.

"Jangan dicari. Pura-pura saja tidak tahu, nanti dia bisa curiga dan kabur" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali duduk lalu berakting seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu tentangnya. Namanya Kim Minseok, tapi sering dipanggil Xiumin. Dia sangat pintar bahkan melebihiku. Tenang saja, aku akan mengawasinya untukmu"

"Baik. Haruskah kalian yang memiliki nama China memiliki otak pintar?"

* * *

><p><em>Selasa, 9.13 a.m<em>

"Ini kantin, banyak makanan, tak ada guru, apalagi rumus fisika sialan, dan kau malah cemberut. Kau cemburu?"

"Iya"

Chen menghentikan acara menyuapkan makanan kemulut sejenak, melirik Kyungsoo dan kembali menyuapkan makanan. Tak habis pikir Chen sebenarnya, bagaimana bisa Tao mencampakan Kyungsoo begitu saja dan sekarang malah dekat dengan murid pindahan China lain? Namanya Kris?. Entah Tao yang tidak tahu terima kasih atau bagaimana?

Ah, bukan salah Tao, anak itu memang mudah dipengaruhi. Tapi mengingat bagaimana perkenalan Tao dan Kyungsoo yang begitu mendrama itu menjadikan Tao terlihat seperti anak kurang ajar. Seperti, _moro nek butuh tok_.

Seperti yang kita ketahui perbedaan kecil terkadang bisa membuat masalah yang besar. Itu terjadi pada Tao, karena berasal dari China, perbedaan bahasa sering kali menjadi kendala. Entah karena kepolosan atau saking _bego_nya Tao selalu berakhir mengenaskan habis dijahili para murid.

Dan Kyungsoo si mungil baik hati. Dengan sabar dan telaten dilatihnya Tao sampai pintar berbahasa Korea yang baik dan benar. Mereka pun menjadi sahabat dan selalu bersama. Kyungsoo si mungil, pintar, dan dewasa bersama Tao si sangar, yang cengeng. Mereka melengkapi satu sama lain. Bak barang komplementer -_-.

"Chen, siapa orang yang bersama Tao itu?"

"Namanya Wu Yi Fan alias Wu Fan alias Kris Wu alias Kris. Dia berasal dari Kanada tapi keturunan China, siswa kelas akhir bersama Xiumin, tapi aku pikir mereka tidak dekat sama sekali. Dia pindah pada semester awal tahun ini. Dia termasuk murid populer dan memiliki banyak penggemar karena muka dinginnya. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan yang besar di China. Saat di Kanada dia pernah menjadi kapten tim basket. Tingginya sekitar.."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu namanya. Tak perlu diperjelas, diperinci atau bahkan diklasifikasikan begitu" Kyungsoo memutar matanya sebal. Entah bagaimana kantong kresek ini bisa mendapat data para siswa begitu cepat dan signifikan.

"Baiklah, namanya Wu Yi Fan atau sering dipanggil Kris"

Kyungsoo menatap Yifan tajam. Betapa tidak sukanya dia terhadap kedekatan mereka berdua. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah merasa sebenci ini terhadap seseorang. Biasanya dia hanya mendapat ejekan tentang tubuhnya yang mungil, dan Kyungsoo hanya bersabar. Tapi merebut sahabatnya?

"Chanyeol-ah! Kemari kau!" panggil Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang sedang mencari tempat untuk duduk. Chanyeol dengan senang hati berjalan menuju Kyungsoo dan duduk disampingnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo segera menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk miring dan lebih rendah agar dia dapat membisikan sesuatu.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lalu beralih pada Tao dan Kris. Berpikir sejenak dengan permintaan Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk menguntit Kris dan Tao. Dan megawasi Tao akan baik-baik saja bersama Kris.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena aku memintamu"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan melakukannya?"

"Ini"

"Woah… Kau yakin Kyungsoo _hyung_?" Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah kalem sambil mengangguk. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo untuk menguntit sekaligus mengawasi Tao.

"Kau mengiming-iminginya denga _Far Cry 4_ huh?" tanya Chen.

"Lebih dari itu dan aku harus menyiksa dompetku"

Chen tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan makannya sedang Chanyeol sendiri dengan riang gembira menyantap makanan ukuran besar miliknya.

"K-kyungsoo_-ssi _boleh kita bicara sebentar?" Kyungsoo, dan Chen mendongak saat tiba-tiba ada seorang murid lain berdiri di depan meja mereka bertiga. Menurut data yang pernah dibajak oleh Chen, anak ini bernama Kim Jongin, seorang anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha restaurant. Jongin lahir pada tanggal 14 Januari. Masih satu angkatan dengan Chen dan Kyungsoo hanya saja beda kelas.

"Iya boleh. Katakan saja" ujar Kyungsoo tenang atau tidak peka?

"Iya tapi maksudku, berdua saja. Aku, kau. Empat mata" balasnya dengan tampang tidak sabaran.

Kyungsoo melongo sebentar lalu melirik Chen meminta saran. Chen memutar bola mata dan sedikit merutuki kelemotan otak Kyungsoo. Dasar tak peka.

Chen hanya memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu beranjak mengikuti Jongin keluar kantin. Chen beralih mengawasi Xiumin, dan benar dugaannya tak berapa lama kemudian Xiumin juga keluar kantin. Tanpa pikir panjang Chen beranjak mengikuti Xiumin.

"Aku tinggal dulu Chanyeol-_hyung_" pamit Chen yang segera diangguki oleh Chanyeol yang sebenarnya masih sibuk makan. –dan menjalankan amanat Kyungsoo-

Kyungsoo terus berjalan mengikuti Jongin yang sepertinya membawanya menuju perpustakaan lama. Meski dalam perjalanan dia merasa risih karena terus diperhatikan tapi karena perpustakaan lama sangat sepi Kyungsoo cukup bersyukur.

Tapi tunggu bicaranya kenapa harus ditempat sepi?

"Disini" tiba-tiba saja Jongin berhenti dan berbalik. Nyaris saja Kyungsoo menabrak dagu Jongin.

Mereka diam saja. Jongin tidak segera mengucapkan sesuatu dan Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin, menunggu pemuda dihadapannya ini mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tanpa Kyungsoo sadari justru tatapannya itu membuat Jongin semakin gugup dan malah memperpanjang jeda.

"Mau bicara apa?"

"Itu… anu…"

"Ya?"

"Kyungsoo-_sii_"

"Panggil aku Kyungsoo saja"

"Tapi kau lebih tua dari ku"

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu panggil aku _hyung_"

"Baiklah _hyung_…"

.

.

.

.

"…maukah kau jadi kekasih ku?"

"ha?"

* * *

><p><em>Selasa, 8.23 p.m<em>

Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil terus menggerutu dengan mulut dimonyong-monyongkan tanda marah. Sepulang sekolah tadi dengan perasaan campur aduk dia langsung membanting tubuhnya kekasur dan tidak bangun sampai pukul 7 tadi dia merasa lapar dan menemukan sebuah memo kecil di depan pintu kulkas.

"_Ayah dan ibu masih diluar kota. Dan aku akan menginap di rumah teman._

_Maafkan aku atas seluruh makanan dikulkas._

_Tertanda, kakakmu tertampan. Muach"_

Seketika Kyungsoo ingin membanting kulkas.

Entah dimana tata letak otak dan perut kakaknya itu. Sudah narsis, rakus, tak punya perasaan pula. Bagaimana bisa dia menghabiskan seluruh cemilan di kulkas dan meninggalkan adiknya tanpa sedikit pun saku? Setidaknya tinggalkanlah Kyungsoo dengan uang untuk membeli jajanan diluar. Nah ini?

Saking marahnya Kyungsoo sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan dan malah asik membayangkan terotoar yang dia injak ini adalah wajah kakaknya. Bahkan beberapa batu kecil pun dia imajinasikan sebagai bokong empuk kakaknya. Ah, ada satu bokong emp- batu kecil disana. Dengan segala amarah yang Kyungsoo kumpulkan dia berancang-ancang menendang batu dan-

Duagh!

"Ah!"

Bokong emp- batu kecil yang nista itu pun mencium manis dahi seseorang. Kyungsoo melongok dan malu setengah mati. Sepertinya tendangannnya terlalu kuat sampai insiden sial itu mengeluarkan suara . Bahkan pemuda itu pun sampai oleng hampi terjatuh.

"Yak siapa yang melakukan ini pada temanku?!" teriak teman pemuda itu marah.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja" sesal Kyungsoo sambil terus membungkuk memohon maaf.

Pemuda itu tampak marah. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan garang. Meski bukan dirinya yang terkena batu Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya dia tidak terima temannya terluka. Bagaimana bisa kau terima ketika temanmu terus mengaduh kesakitan?

Yang terkena batu Kyungsoo pun mulai berdiri tegap walau masih menutupi dahinya yang terluka karena Kyungsoo. Sedikit dari mulutnya masih mengeluarkan suara dan desisan kesakitan.

"Ssshh… aduh ini ngilu…..Kyungsoo-_hyung_?"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi masih membungkuk pun segera berdiri tegap ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Jongin? Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku Jongin aku sama sekali tidak sengaja tadi aku.."

"Tak apa Kyungsoo -_hyung_, aku baik saja. Uh, lihat?" Jongin mencoba berbohong pada Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Hanya agar tidak membuat Kyungsoo khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak. Jangan berbohong Jongin, lihat! Dahimu sampai berdarah" ucap Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan luka kecil di dahi kanan Jongin. Jongin menyentuh luka yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo secara perlahan. Benar saja, setelah itu rasa nyeri yang tipis dia rasakan.

"Hehe. Ini bisa disembunyikan _hyung_, lihat?" Jongin menata rambutnya kedepan untuk menutupi lukanya itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Teman Jongin yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Jongin seperti orang bodoh itu mulai tersadar.

"Kai, kau kenal dengan orang ini?" bisiknya.

"Tentu saja _hyung_, dia ini Kyungsoo yang selalu aku ceritakan itu" jawab Jongin dengan berbisik.

"Oh… perkenalkan aku Yixing tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Lay" ucap Yixing memperkenalkan diri dengan tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"Namaku Kyungsoo"

"Heumh! aku sudah tahu itu. Jadi kalian sudah pacaran berapa lama?"

"Apa?"

"Oh tidak! _Hyung_ kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin memutus percakapan Lay dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku? Kemana saja yang penting ada makanan"

"Hihi. Bagus, kami juga sedang mencari makanan, dan hendak menuju kedai kecil yang disana. Mau bergabung?" tawar Lay dan dengan cepat diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga pun berangkat menuju kedai yang menjual berbagai makanan itu. Lay dan Kyungsoo cepat akrab meski mereka baru bertemu. Dan Jongin mulai berfikir kalau Lay seperti tukang tikung. Lihat saja, dari tadi Lay terus bersama Kyungsoo dan melupakan temannya yang notabennya sebagai calon-pacar-Kyungsoo.

Setelah makan dengan hasil Kyungsoo 1 piring, Lay 3 piring, dan Jongin 5 piring, Kyungsoo pamit sebentar ke supermarket disebrang jalan. Dan meninggalkan Lay dan Jongin yang masih menghabiskan piring kelima-nya.

"Kau, kenapa tidak mesra dengan Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan simple Lay berhasil membuat Jongin nyari tersedak. Bagaiman bisa mesra, orang Kyungsoo-nya kau habiskan?

"Itu karena dia bukan kekasihku" jawab Jongin.

"Tapi ku pikir kau sudah.."

"Memang sudah. Tapi dia memintaku waktu untuk menjawabnya"

"Dan kapan itu?"

"Tidak pasti"

"Kasihan~" iba Lay terkesan mengejek.

Jongin tidak perduli, dan memilih melanjutkan makan. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang, dan juga tepat saat Jongin selesai makan.

"Biar aku bayarkan Lay, Jongin. Biar sekalian" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Tidak usah.."

"Tidak apa. Nanti kalian bisa gantikan" Kyungsoo menyodorkan uang kepada si penjual.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ biar nanti ku gantikan"

"Jongin kemarilah" panggil Kyungsoo saat mereka berjalan keluar dari kedai. Jongin dengan senang hati mendekat, dan Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya. Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah plester luka. Ia membuka pembungkusnya dan segera menempelkannya ke dahi Jongin yang terluka.

"Sudah" lirih Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih melongo kaget. Meski wajah yang kelihatan masih kalem tapi dalam hati, Jongin sudah dugeman. Asoy.

Jongin memerah pipinya, tapi beruntung samar-samar karena malam hari terlebih tertutup lagi karena kulitnya yang lebih gelap. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan membuat Jongin semakin berdebar. Tak sadarkah Kyungsoo dia bisa membunuh Jongin secara perlahan dan tidak langsung?

"Setidaknya aku sudah bertanggung jawabkan?"

Jongin masih melongo ditempat dan segera dijitak oleh Lay. Sebagai seorang teman selain merasa marah ketika sahabatnya kesakitan, Lay juga bisa merasa malu jika Jongin melakukan hal konyol yang memalukan. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan Jongin mendelik marah pada Lay.

Tak membuang kesempatan ini Jongin menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Sekalian bisa tahu alamat calon-pacar. Lay yang tidak mau Jongin melakukan hal yang konyol seperti tersasar saat balik pun akhirnya memilih ikut. Jongin tidak akan sempat menghapalkan jalan pulang karena pasti lebih memilih menghapalkan setiap inci muka Kyungsoo.

Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak tapi mengingat hari mulai larut, dengan tubuh mungil, dan fitnah yang membayanginya, mungkin bisa mengantarkan Kyungsoo kedalam hal yang berbahaya. Jadi, Kyungsoo mengiyakan tawaran Jongin dan Lay.

Dalam hati, Jongin terbang bersama rusa kutub.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih Jongin, Lay" Kyungsoo membungkuk sebagai rasa terima kasih.<p>

Sebagai calon-pacar yang baik, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai tanggapan. Tapi terlalu lama sampai Lay menyadarkannya dengan jitakan cantik. Lay ikut tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Kami balik dulu ya? Dah, Kyungsoo-_hyung_" Lay pamit dan menyeret Jongin yang masih ngambek karena jitakan dari Lay.

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan menunggui keduanya sampai jauh dan berbelok di tikungan. Saat berbalik hendak masuk rumah, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbalik dan dalam keadaan tidak siap, Kyungsoo langsung mendapat tonjokan.

Tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali. Orang misterius yang menggunakan masker dan berpakaian serba hitam itu dengan gila memukuli Kyungsoo. Sedang Kyungsoo? Dengan tubuh mungilnya, dia hanya mampu melindungi tubuh seadanya dengan kedua tangan.

Bugh!

Kyungsoo sedikit membuka matanya saat dirasa orang misterius itu berhenti memukulinya dan malah jatuh tersungkur tak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_, kau baik?"

Kyungsoo dibantu Jongin untuk duduk. Karena terlalu panik dan hanya rasa nyeri yang Kyungsoo rasakan, Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin kuat-kuat. Matanya yang tadi terpejam pun sedikit membuka dan dilihatnya pelaku yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan Lay.

"Tak apa _hyung_, Lay _gege _pandai bela diri" ucap Jongin sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tahu itu. Dilihat dari Lay yang mampu membalas dan mengelak serangan orang misterius itu. Lay hampir berhasil membuka masker orang itu tapi gagal karena sepertinya dia juga menguasai teknik bela diri. Lay dan orang tersebut sempat beradu mata sebelum si pelaku kabur.

Lay menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat ringkih. Tak ia sangka niat awalnya yang hanya ingin menggantikan uang traktir Kyungsoo akan berakhir menjadi aksi penyalamatan yang cukup melelahkan. Orang misterius itu sangat pandai bela diri, dan matanya. Lay seperti familiar.

* * *

><p>Bersambung…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiksi pertama, di akun ini.<strong>

**Sebenarnya nggak yakin sama judulnya. Jadi, adakah yang mau menyerankan judul yang tepat?**

**Far Cry 4 adalah game yang sedang terkenal-terkenalnya selain Monument Valley.**

**Kalimat 'moro nek butuh tok' terinspirasi dari temen facebook yang akhir-akhir ini update status: "Konco opo kuwi. Moro kok nek butuh tok. Ra butuh tinggalke" artinya "Temen apa itu. Datang kok sedang butuh saja. Nggak butuh tinggalin"**

**Kenapa Chen disini wataknya jadi kalem adem ayem? Salahkan EXOLOGY Chapter 1 Up Rising by Chen.**

**Baiklah sekian, mohon kritik dan saran.**

**Terima kasih.**

**.**

**Tak kah author note ku terlalu canggung?**


End file.
